


Full Moon Of The Heart

by lightlysalted



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Himbo/Nerd Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysalted/pseuds/lightlysalted
Summary: Scott Howl, the werewolf with a heart of gold and abs of steel, meets a shy, introverted fae at the bus stop as the rain pours down. He lends a helping hand to keep this smaller man dry, and their friendship begins to evolve into something more.
Relationships: Scott Howl/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Maybe Rain Isn’t So Bad

The rain is always a bittersweet thing. For Fallon Sprite, a lone fae, sitting at the bus stop, forgetting an umbrella, this was bitter. He was not exactly prepared for a rain storm.

”Today of all days,” Fallon said under his breath. The chill of the rainy wind only made it harder for him to keep a small umbrella-like projection up. It began to fizzle in and out of reality, the rain now falling through it, beginning to get Fallon wet and cold.

Scott Howl happened to be walking down the same sidewalk, a short distance away from Spooky High where the bus stop stood. He, having accidentally brought his umbrella because he thought about how the rain might make the grass for practice dirty, and if he held an umbrella it might pass. It didn’t, and he was lucky to have it today.

The werewolf spotted Fallon, and gave him a smile that could’ve lit an entire city up. “Hey! Come over here! You’re gonna get wet if you don’t!” Scott motioned for him to come over to him, the umbrella being big enough to let the both of them under it.

Fallon gave him a look. “Me?” He asked, getting more soaked by the moment. He had no idea why a star athlete wanted to talk to him in the first place.

“Who else would I be talking to, bro?” Scott walked closer. Fallon pulled his book bag closer to him.

“Why not?” He got up, stood next to the tall werewolf. “What’s your name, by the way?” Fallon asked.

“Me? I’m Scott! Scott Howl!!” He smiled at Fallon.

“Huh. I’m Fallon Sprite. My home isn’t within walking distance, so I usually wait for the bus. I hope it’s too much of a burden to wait for it? It’ll be a short wait.” 

“Why don’t I just drive you home? My truck is parked a block that way, I think!” Scott said, pointing.

“Oh, uh sure? I-I mean sure, as long as it’s not too far out of your way,” Fallon said, surprised by how open this new friend of his was. 

“Of course not! Come with me!” Scott’s pace was quite fast for a walking speed, and Fallon had to work double time to walk fast enough to match him. 

The two of them made it to his truck. It was a little rough around the edges but otherwise a decent vehicle. Scott opened his door, and let Fallon in. The inside of the truck smelled of wet dog, sweat, and a slight scent of deodorant. The car’s old engine started with a rumble, as if a beast from below the mantle had awoken from a deep sleep.

“What’s your address?” 

“Mine? Oh, it’s 8612 Langley Way. I hope that’s not too out of the way,” Fallon said.

Scott practically shouted. “That works perfectly! That’s right on the way to my house!” The rain was still coming down, if not harder than before. Fallon was happy that he met this kind werewolf just in the nick of time.

“Thank you, by the way.” 

“For what?” Scott said, oblivious. 

“Saving me from the rain. It’s a mess out there. I owe you.” Fallon said, watching Scott pull out of his spot, almost hitting the curb.

“Sorry!” He said. It didn’t seem like Scott was the brightest. “And for paying me back, mind helping me study? I’m not super smart, which is why I stick to sports!” 

“Sure, why not?” Fallon laughed a little. The car drove through the rain, it looked like it was nighttime, even though it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. 

“How does Friday work? I don’t have a game then, and I have a test on Monday so it will be very helpful!” Scott exclaimed. 

Fallon thought about it for a minute. “That works for me!” He looked out to the horizon as the houses began to look more familiar to him. They were getting close to his home. Fallon found himself not wanting it to end, wanting to stay next to Scott. He didn’t exactly have the best home and didn’t want to return to it. 

“So, your house is coming up, correct?” Scott asked, now cruising through his neighborhood.

“Yeah. It should be right about there.” Fallon pointed to his house, a simple two story house. He grabbed his bag and prepared to leave the car.

“Hey, Y’know if you wanted, I could take you to school and bring you home if you’re okay with waiting until my football practice is over most days! It’s not out of my way, so I’d be okay with it!” Scott said to him.

“Really? That sounds good! I’ll give you my number so we can stay in touch.” Fallon said. 

“Sure! Put your number into my contacts!” Scott handed him his old phone that was covered in cracks. It didn’t seem to have a password, so he opened it and went straight to the contacts, and put in his name and number. 

“Okay, well, I will see you tommorow, I guess. Text me later if you need help with your homework!” Fallon said to Scott.

“No problem! Thanks for hanging with me!” Scott waved to him. Fallon blushed a little.

“Y-Yeah, no problem! Thanks for the ride!” Fallon walked into his house, a new feeling between him and Scott forming in his chest. This was the start of a friendship to him, something he didn’t get often. 

Scott felt good about driving Fallon home. He seemed like a nice guy, and for some reason, Scott couldn’t stop thinking about him.


	2. A Life Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Fallon end up hanging out on Friday to get his work done.

Five days had passed since Fallon met Scott on that rainy Monday. It was sunny again; the September warmth had fallen over Spooky High School. Scott, on this Friday, had football practice. Fallon was sitting outside the locker rooms, as he worked on his homework.

Fallon was a foil to Scott in many ways. Where Scott was a tall, beefy, extroverted athlete, Fallon was a short, lean, introverted nerd. He was making quick work of his homework, quickly finishing it as he connected formulas and annotated passages. It was second nature to him as Fallon used it as a way not to face his parents. He wasn’t exactly supposed to be a son at all. He was born of two warring royal families, a bastard son of the light and forest fae. In his parent’s eyes, he was everything they had resented. Reading and working on school work is what kept him occupied. He was able to use it his escapism from a lousy childhood. 

The massive doors to the locker room busted open as a group of jocks stormed out of there. Fallon had begun to be a common sight for them as he had been there for most of the week to hitch a ride from Scott. The giant werewolf was walking toward the end of the groups and sat down in front of Fallon. 

“So, I’m taking you to my house, right?” Scott said, looking at the papers that Fallon was packing up.

“That is correct! I think we can stay up as long as we need to study for your, what is it, Chemistry test? That’s a hard class. Why’d you take Chem in the first place?” Fallon began to get up and pack his things into his book bag. 

Scott followed suit and pulled his gym bag with him. “Well, I thought it would be easy. It isn’t that way, though! Chem is easily the hardest class I’ve done!” They were walking alongside each other, heading to where Scott had usually parked his truck. 

The air around them smelled like a mix of the pine trees that happened to surround the High School, yet more accurately, next to Scott as Fallon was, it smelled like sweat. 

“Scott, you didn’t shower,” Fallon said as they turned around the corner onto the street where it was parked.

“Sorry! I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you studying!” He exclaimed. 

“It’s no problem, and I’ll get used to it eventually. But take your time when you’re getting ready.” Fallon instructed. 

The two of them made it to the old truck and got in once again. Fallon looked over at the way that Scott’s body moved. He had never really noticed how big his chest and arms were. He found himself transfixed by the bigger man’s muscles. 

“Is there something on my face?” Scott said, staring back. 

“O-Oh! N-no! I just zoned out!” Fallon was flustered. Scott smiled at him and thought it was strange, sort of cute to watch. 

“Let’s get going!” Scott pulled out, almost hitting another car.

Fallon shouted. “Scott!” 

“Sorry!” He smiled sheepishly. He drove down the roads, trees passing by as a pattern etched into the surface of the earth, meant to only be seen a small ripple, in reality, shifting between places. Scott thought of himself as not only an excellent driver but also a protector of Fallon’s life. Fallon was a good friend of his, and he thought of him as a more profound friend than a lot of people had thought of him before. Scott was never the friend who’s treated as if their feelings mattered, and he has to deal with this a lot. However, Fallon had always asked him about his feelings and how he was feeling.

As if on cue, Fallon turned to Scott and said, “So how are you feeling today?” The statement only widened his smile.

“I’m feeling really good, especially for tonight! I’m super confused about Chem, and I’m grateful that I have such a smart friend to help me out with it!” Scott said, turning into his driveway. There were other cars parked in the garage, which was revealed to Fallon as Scott opened the garage door.

Fallon got out and took his bag in his hand. “So this is where you live? Your grandma is your legal guardian, correct?”

“Yep! She is a mom to my cousins and me!” Scott got his gym bag and walked inside. 

Scott’s house was huge. Some toddlers were running around, middle schoolers, and some werewolves their age. A single woman stood in the middle of the kitchen, and it seemed as if the whole house revolved around her. She was in a constant state of controlled change. 

“Scott! Who’s this young man!” The woman said, her voice loud and commanding. 

“Oh, hello! My name is Fallon. I’m your grandson’s friend.” Fallon reached out to shake her hand, and her firm handshake took hold and didn’t let go. It was a tight one. 

“It’s good to see Scotty Boy has friends he trusts! I assume you two boys don’t need me bothering you?” His grandma smiled, and she was a werewolf. Scott took my hand practically yanked me upstairs. 

“C’mon! We need to get a headstart on studying!” Scott opened the door to his room and threw his gym bag on the floor. His room is exactly how you would imagine a werewolf jock’s room. A little messy, and it smelled like sweat and a little bit of deodorant, almost precisely how Scott himself smelled, and it was a bit hypnotizing. His bedspread was falling off a little, and his pillows were a little messed up. There were socks strewn about, and what looked like underwear peeking out from a basket full of his clothes. 

Fallon mysteriously felt safe in his smallish room, with his cluttered desk covered in papers full of neglected work. A rush filled Fallon’s heart. He couldn’t tell if this was from Scott or the task ahead of him; all he knew is that he was going to get closer to Scott. 

“Well, let’s get started.” Fallon sat Scott down next to him and began helping him out with his work. Time kept ticking by as the worksheets filled up with ink, and the knowledge flowed freely between them as the two boys. Scott seemed to understand what Fallon was telling him about stoichiometry and how to calculate molar mass. The calculators that they were using were filling up with uses as they tapped away late into the night. The streetlamp’s light shown into their room as the desk lamp slowly became the same as a waning candle’s last drops of fire traveling down into the dark. Scott yawned, and Fallon followed suit.

“Hey, you can stay here tonight,” Scott said, getting up. He took off his letterman jacket and draped it over Fallon’s shivering shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Scott lay on his bed and motioned for Fallon to come next to him. Fallon put on Scott’s jacket on his way over to lay next to his best friend. He smelled Scott’s jacket, and it was lovely. Although it smelled like Scott’s sweat and body, it was very calming to Fallon and made him drift off a little. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep…” Scott said, drifting off, but rolling on his side. Fallon turned toward Scott, and watched his sleeping face, in a calming matter. Out of the blue, Scott shifted, and his arms wrapped around Fallon, pulling him close to him, closing the distance between them. The feeling of warmth spread throughout Fallon’s body as he was overwhelmed by Scott. He felt so much safer in his arms than anywhere else in the world. Fallon’s parents couldn’t get him. Nothing mattered here except the two of them, still clothed, dirty, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, best friends for a week. 

It was Scott and Fallon against the world. They had each other, and that was enough.

  
  
  



	3. Dawn Comes Again With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Fallon get breakfast together.

Fallon’s POV

Something warm was in my face. It smelled manly, but also like the woods. I couldn’t move or really see, something was wrapped around me that was keeping me held down tightly. I was warm, though last night I remember it being cold. Something kept me warm. Something that I knew. 

Movement. Sudden Movement, from whatever my face had been in, erupted. It was a vibration that was low and deep, but sounded good and peaceful. It dawned on me where I was and how this happened. I also realized what I was wearing, being Scott’s jacket. This felt good, being against him. He had pulled me into his chest as we fell asleep. It must have been something he did normally. It helped me sleep, I noticed.

“Mmm...Scott…” That’s all I could muster up out of my voice. I was thirsty and needed to get up and drink something. 

“Fal…?” He said, or at least I heard through his chest. “Oh! Sorry, bro! I didn’t mean to smother you!” He let of me and stretched his arms out with a big yawn. He seemed a little sweaty, but I couldn’t complain, it wasn’t that bad. 

“It’s no problem. I guess it helped me sleep.” My head was still on his chest, I was still groggy and my mind was swimming. Scott reached down and ruffled the back of my head. 

“That’s good! We should do this more often! I get my work done and you get to sleep!” His hands were on my shoulders and he was smiling at me. 

“You’d be okay with that? I’m not too much of a bother?” I said, pulling back a little, reaching for my water bottle. The sun had been shining for a little bit now, it just hit 6:30 in the morning. It seemed we were both early risers. I smiled, an honest smile, the first one in a long, long time. Scott made me feel good about myself and about him being my best friend. This was all new to me, as I’ve never really had good friends. He was someone who I cared for immensely.

“Hey bro, you wanna chill a little bit more before we go and get breakfast? I was thinking we could maybe go to a cafe or something?” He shifted a little, almost nervous to ask me. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, it appeared. I could read people pretty well after needing to for most of my life.

“Actually, that sounds great! I’d love to get breakfast with you. After breakfast, would you want to go to the mall and hang out there for some time?” I asked him. It really didn’t matter what time I had to be back at my house, but I didn’t want to overstay my welcome at Scott’s house. 

“Bro, that sounds great! I’m so down!” Scott fell back onto his bed, and I followed suit. We turned toward each other, and he rested his eyes. He looked really good. Not attractive, considering we’re both dudes and I doubt he’d be into them, even though I am. Okay, maybe a little attractive. It’s not like I had feelings for my best friends though. 

We both ended up sitting there for a while, just next to each other, until Scott got up.

“Let’s get ready!” He said. “I don’t think we need to change, and it’s gonna be cold, so you can keep my jacket for the day.” He gave me a thumbs up. 

My heart had a pang of excitement. “Really? Thanks!” His jacket smelled like him and was super cozy to be in. Scott’s body was warm due to the fact that he was a werewolf so it didn’t really seem like he needed it terribly. Walking into his bathroom, I noticed how big it was and how clean it was for such a big family. Scott had so many cousins that he lived with it was a suprise that his bathroom didn’t look like a bomb had went off. Everything was in place. I could feel that most everyone was asleep in the house, and proceed to wash off my face and brush my teeth. Scott moved behind me at one point and went the second sink and began to brush his teeth. He gave me a toothy smile as I was finishing and went back to his room.

“You about ready to head out?” Scott popped into his room as I was tying up my boots. 

“Mmhmm!” I got, and followed down into his garage where the large door opened with a metallic creak and we both got into his car. The night had cast it’s spell on Scott’s car, which made it freezing inside.

Scott hurried to put on the heater, as I cuddled into his jacket more. He had a really stupid smile. I didn’t not like it, if anything it made my days, but his smile was a testament to how empty his head was. He may be an idiot, but gods did he have a perfect heart.

We hadn’t eaten the night before so we were both famished and eager to get to the diner to satisfy our hunger. 

The early fall morning’s sun shined down on the two of us as we pulled into the parking lot of the place. It was a decently small diner and I could tell that my werewolf friend was excited to show me this place. On the drive over, he hadn’t stopped talking about it. I didn’t stop him, his voice was very pleasing to hear.

“So, Fal! What are you gonna order, bro?” He said, sitting across from me in the smallish booth. The menu sprawled out but was understandable. 

I found what I wanted. “I’ll have the eggs benedict!” I said to Scott.

“Oh!! Those are so good here bro! Good choice!” He was kind of loud, and some people started staring. 

We sat at the booth, engaging in small talk and waiting for the waiter. It looked weird between us, considering his size and my size, two very different things to compare. I thought about last night as I found myself staring into his chest. His pectorals were very comfy from what I remember. Sleeping on his chest last night was the best sleep I had gotten in forever. It really made me feel wanted and safe. 

“So, what’ll it be today?” A short demon woman came up. She looked like the motherly type, someone who cooked the best comfort food. 

“I will be having the eggs benedict!” I said to her. 

“And I’ll have the steak and eggs meal!” Scott said. 

“As you always get, Scott.” She knew him. “You’re a new friend of Scott’s, right? I haven’t seen you before. The name’s Darla!” She said, shaking my hand.

“Oh, I’m Fallon! And yeah, I met Scott about a week ago.”

Scott gave us a thumbs up. “And now Fal is my best friend!” I blushed at this.

“That’s Scott for you. Treat this guy right, okay Scott?” She said to him. 

“Of course I will!” He responded. “That’s Darla, bro! She’s the really cool waitress here.”

“She sounds like it.” We continued the small talk as we waited for the food to come. When it came, Scott began to inhale it at a fast speed, I’d never seen anything faster. 

“Hey, you can slow down, you know.” I said to him, only getting started on my food. 

“I know, but it’s really good food bro!” He said, stars in his eyes. It made me happy to see him like this so I didn’t say anything else until we finished our food. Darla came around once more and asked us to give us our check, and we paid it and got up to go walk around San Franstopheles.


	4. Undercover In The Maze That Is This Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Fallon go to the mall together after breakfast together.

Scott’s POV

Hanging out with Fal has easily become one of my favorite things to do in the world. He was such a good friend of mine, which I am happy to call him my best friend. We’re just really, really, really close friends! I mean, sure, I accidentally held him in my arms last night because I felt like that’s what he needed, and, sure, I’m letting him borrow my jacket because he looks good in it. We’re just really good friends! Nothing more! 

“Scott!” He shouted at me, as I was driving on the freeway to the city. I had drifted to the other lane. I must’ve zoned out thinking about Fallon. The morning sun wasn’t helping me out either, or was Fallon in my jacket.

“Sorry, sorry!” I said to him, and the other drivers. Driving was not my strong suit, but at least I could drive. Some people, like Fallon, can’t, and that’s so sad! 

“Eyes on the road, Scott! I want to actually make it to San Franstopheles!” Fallon said, playing around with me. He pointed toward the city that was rising up on the horizon, as we started making our way closer to the concrete jungle.

“I don’t want to hurt you so I’ll keep you in one piece!” I said, now paying extra attention, just for Fal. The usual morning traffic hit about the same place it usually does going into the city. It may have been a Saturday, but this city never seems to rest. 

Just as we were stopping as cars ahead of us did, a song that we both recognized came on. Fal began humming the chorus to it. I began to bounce my leg along to the beat, and drum fingers to the drums. Fallon also was tapping his feet. His eyes were closed and he was really vibing into it. 

I started to hum along with him, following his lead. He seemed to really like it. Fallon was really going hard. “You hid there the last time, you know we’re gonna find you!” He started singing out loud. 

“Sick in the car seat cause you’re not up to going!” I said the next lyrics. He looked at me.

Both of us knowing what song this was now, we said at the same time, “Out on the main streets, completing your mission!” Singing together now, we were both going hard into this song, and Fallon looked over at me. His eyes looked different and there were two new marks on his face that were flickering. It looked cool but I didn’t mention it because I was having too much fun singing with him. He started to drum along to the song, headbanging to it. Fal and me were really having fun at this moment, I wish I had a camera to capture the way he smiled. It was so nice to look at, I stopped what I was doing to stare at him.

“The road, Scott!” Fal yelled as the song ended, and cars started to move.

“Sorry!!” I said in return, laughing. I looked over at Fallon, and noticed that he was blushing. The markings had also disappeared, and his eyes went back to normal. 

The two of us continued making small jokes and stuff at each other on the way to the city. It was a nice sunny day, so it seemed like nothing could ruin it. 

Finally getting off the freeway, I pulled the car onto the city roads. It didn’t look like Fallon had really been here before because he was looking around a lot and seemed really interested in all the little things. It was nice to watch him look around, he seemed so interested. He was so transfixed by every detail, pointing at signs and people from inside my old truck. Fal was so nice to watch. I had never seen them before today, but whenever he saw something interesting or when he would be really happy, his face had these markings that flickered like lights. 

“Hey Fal?” I said, parking the car.

“What’s up Scott?” He turned to me, the markings looking faint. 

I reached out and brushed my thumb on one of them. “What’re these markings?” I asked.

Fal started stuttering and turned red. The markings flickered with his stutter. “W-What? W-Why did you touch m-my face? W-What markings?” He said, and he looked truly confused. 

“You mean you can’t see them?” I said, turning the mirror toward him.

“Scott, there’s nothing there…?” Fallon touched the spot where they had been, but now seemed to just disappear from.

“Oh, I must’ve been seeing things!” I laughed it off. So did Fallon his mood went back to being happy, the way he was with me. We got out of the parking structure, and because we got stuck in morning traffic for an hour, the originally 30 minute long trip ended up being and hour and thirty minutes, luckily, the mall was opening up right about now. Me and Fallon started heading up to it. 

We went inside, and the smell of the mall hit me first, it was clean. There were a lot of interesting sounds that echoed off the walls and made it sound pretty cool. Fallon and I spent most of the day walking around and exploring what interesting shops they had to offer. We went into a lot of them, looking at cool clothes, some that looked really pink, others that seemed like Damien or someone edgy like him would wear to scare little children off. I really enjoyed spending time with him, and honestly I didn’t understand half of what he was doing there, but I stood with him for most of the time, as he bought some stuff and tried carrying it. 

“Let me!” I picked up his bags full of, and carried them around for him as we started to head toward the cafeteria area for lunch. 

“Thanks, Scott.” Fallon said, getting a little closer to me. He started to look really shy, and started using me as a shield.   
I put an arm around him, as a group of people walked by us and kind of stared at Fal. “Everything alright?” I asked him.

“I’ll tell you when we sit down. Please don’t move your arm.” Fallon looked down. His mood changed and I could tell something was up. My arm around him seemed to keep him present, as he pushed into it. We found a table and sat down. I sat across from him.

“So what’s up?” 

“I’m really sorry about that, those people were fae as well. I’m a well known fae, but not in a good way.” Fallon buried his face in his hands.

“Hey, if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.” I said to him.

“T-Thanks.” He stuttered out. “The easiest way I can explain it is that my parents are both royalty, but from families that aren’t exactly the best on terms.” 

“I don’t get it, but I’ll figure it out!” I wasn’t the smartest, but I needed to be there for my best friend. 

“Can we go?” He asked.

“Of course, bro. If that’s what you want.” Me and him packed it up, and headed for my car. It wasn’t super late in the day yet, so the traffic on the way back was nearly non existent. It was a smooth drive back to Fallon’s house. We pulled up to it, and Fallon looked a little sad.

“Hey, bro, I’ll see you on monday!” I said to him, ruffling his hair. 

A smile formed on his face. 

Out of nowhere, he pulled me into a big hug, well the biggest his small body could muster. “Thank you, Scott. I’ll see you then.” I patted his head, smiling again. 

“I’ll tell you how chemistry goes, bro!” I shouted to him as he headed inside his house. He was my best friend. That’s what we were. Just really, really, really close guy friends who cuddle at night and wear each other’s jackets because that’s what friends do. It’s not like Fallon was really cute and someone who would look amazing as my boyfriend, because we’re totally just friends. I normally don’t think this hard, but I guess Fallon is really making me think about him. About how good he looked today, how nice he always is, how my jacket kept him warm, how I want to hold him in my arms when he’s sad like he was today and let him cry or say whatever he wants to and keep him safe from his parents, and how he felt last night. It’s not like I have feelings I’ve buried deep down inside myself. I should probably invite my best friend to my football game this Friday, then we can do this again. This was a lot of fun for two friends, and I really hope that he stays being my friend, because I really liked him.

My feelings for him are only as friends, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you know the song(and it's chapter title reference!) !! um this chapter was a really fun one to write, and it's gonna start picking up pace in their relationship really soon, so be on the lookout for that!!


	5. Playing Games With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Fallon go to a football game.

Fallon’s POV

About a little longer than a month had passed since the first time I slept over at his house. It had become an every other-weekly event between me and Scott. It was November now, we were deep into fall, and the rainy season was upon us. I had enjoyed hanging out with Scott, as we’d gotten close. He was my best friend. I wanted to keep it this way between us. 

“Fallon! You coming with me?” Polly said. Scott had introduced me to his friends, which were an odd crowd of people. There was Polly, the ghost who happened to be the life of the party. She was a close friend of Scott’s and has over time become one of mine. She was the only one with me tonight, at Scott’s football game. It’s not that his other friends didn’t care, it’s just that I really enjoyed watching him. He was a sight for sore eyes, those muscles, that smile. 

“Yeah!” I walked alongside Polly as we entered through the steel gates to the stadium. The smell that had become familiar with sweat, concrete, and fake grass hit me. The players hadn’t come out yet, so I and Polly stopped by the snack bar.

“What’ll it be?” A familiar-looking demon greeted us. 

“Damien?” We said in unison. 

“I didn’t know you worked here!” Polly said. Damien was the hot-headed cliche demon who was friends with us. He was interesting, to say the least.

“Shut up! It’s not that bad of a job!!” He yelled at us. We both laughed. I wouldn’t have ever guessed that meeting a huge werewolf would make me be friends with all of these interesting characters. 

Polly put down five crisp dollar bills on the table and slid them to him. “Two Cup Noodles.” She said, laying back on the metal line dividers. The November chilly wind blew throughout Spooky High School, and I cuddled into the jacket I was wearing. “Hey, isn’t that Scott’s?” Polly asked me. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s his letterman! He noticed I was cold this morning, so he let me borrow it.” I said. It still smelled a lot like him. It made me feel warm inside. 

A grin formed on her face. “He’s letting you borrow his jacket, huh? Is your friendship more than you two just being friends?” She poked me a bunch. Scott was just my best friend, nothing more. It’s not like I’ve ever thought of him in that way! Just because I wear his jacket, cuddle with him, go to all his football games, help him with homework, hang out a lot with him, and stay close to him doesn’t for a second mean I have feelings for him that I’ve buried under layers and layers of me not accepting my feelings for him.

“That’s not it at all! We’re just friends!!” I said. Polly laughed. 

“Fallon, I’m playing with you!” Damien slid out our hot Cup Noodles and begrudgingly gave them to us, we made our way down to the bleachers. The metal echoed with the sounds of monsters walking across it, sending vibrations across the silver pieces. I and Polly sat down and waited for it to start.

I opened my cup up, and the steam from it felt amazing against my face. It was just the right amount of heat and moisture to heat me up on this night, along with his jacket. A warm feeling crept across my heart. I couldn’t wait for after the game, because I and Scott are hanging out again after. It’s always fun between us, and today he said he needed help putting some stuff up in his room, which didn’t make any sense because of how tall he was. I wasn’t not going to help this werewolf, though. Speaking of that jock, the band started to play, as people started cheering, the game was starting off. 

Scott and the rest of the team of werewolves, and one zombie, ran out of a huge inflatable football helmet. I and Polly cheered for them, and I waved directly at Scott. “Go, Scott!” I shouted, having no idea if he’d hear me at all. He apparently did, after he gave me a thumbs up and one of his dumb smiles. The cheer squad also had come out at this time and began cheering for the teams as they lined up to start the game. To be honest, I had no idea how to play or do football at all, I came to these games for him, because I want to be there for him. I don’t want to lose Scott, which is something I am deathly afraid of because I think that one day, he’ll realize I’m not interesting and want to leave me.

“C’mon Scott!” Polly and I shouted as he was making it to the end zone at the end of the fourth quarter. Anxiety filled the once positive air and a feeling of unknowing feel over the two warring schools. 

The scores were unbelievably close, and if Scott could pull this off, he could take it home. He could do it, I knew he could. He was perfect in almost every way and watching Scott’s body run with the ball toward the end zone filled me with something I hadn’t felt before. The world seemed to fade out but him. It was an amazing body, voice, personality, and just everything about him. 

I knew that he, Scott Howl, could do this. There was no way he couldn’t. He was so close.

“It was an insanely close call, but the Spooky High Football team takes the win!” The announcer said as Scott scored a touchdown. He tore off his helmet and looked straight into me. He was wearing a smile on his face that could’ve lit the world up. It was a beautiful thing, really. I loved him, so much. He was my best friend.

“Hey Fallon, you okay waiting out here? He shouldn’t be too long.” Polly said, passing me by in her car as I was waiting around the locker rooms for Scott. 

“Yeah, thanks.” I waved to her as she drove off. Looking up into the sky, I saw rain clouds just barely by the small sliver of moonlight. It was gonna rain tonight. 

Someone with a recognizable scent and arm girth hugged me from behind. “Fallon! I did it, bro!!” The familiar voice shouted.

I turned around, Scott lifted me up. “I know, I saw! You did amazing out there!” I said.

“Bro, it’s all because I thought of how happy you would be if I won!” Scott let me down, and he was smiling that same stupid, stupid smile. He really did it for me, huh. That made me really feel nice. It was true, it did make me happy because I knew how much football meant to my best friend. 

“It did make me happy.” Scott closed the distance between us and pulled me into a really tight hug. His body was so warm and felt amazing. I never wanted this to end. His arm wrapped around me as I buried my face in his chest. He didn’t shower, but I didn’t mind right now. This was what I wanted with him. Just to be held like this. I felt something else though, something was moving around Scott. “What is that?” I said, muffled by his pectorals.

“That’s my tail, sorry! I can’t control it sometimes!” The werewolf said sheepishly. He let go of me, and I felt a drop on my face. 

Rain.

“Scott, let’s get going,” I said, turning toward the lot. 

“Oh yeah! We should get to my house! I rented a movie for us after we put up the lights I was talking about, bro!” We were practically running through the lot. Once we got to his car, he opened the door and got in. He shook all the water off like a dog and then smiled at me. A lot of the water was splashed on to me. He looked kind of cute like this. Not that I’m crushing on my best friend and I don’t want to admit it kind of way, but rather my best friend is insanely attractive kind of way. Scott pulled out his car and turned on the heater. “You good like this bro?” He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, Scott. Thank you.” I sunk into the familiar seat, feeling safe with him, and I knew that whatever happened, I’d have him with me and I’ll be okay. This was the best I’ve felt in a while. The rain was pouring now, akin to the day that we met and became best friends like this. A chill came with the rain, this feeling of whimsy filled me as I sat in the passenger seat of this dumb jock werewolf’s truck. Scott must’ve seen my smile because he spoke up.

“Whatcha thinking about bro? You look super happy!” 

“You, Scott. This. All of this makes me happy.” 

“Bro, this makes me happy too! I’m so glad that you’re my best friend!”

We pulled up to Scott’s house and got out. We ran inside, laughing the whole way because we were still getting wet. Running in through the garage, Scott shook all of the water off again. The two of us walked up to his room and closed the door behind us. It still was cold, so I kept his jacket on. I sat down on his bed. 

“So, Bro, these are the lights I was talking about.” He pulled out a strip of white that had small little nodes on them, that had a sticky adhesive side to them. 

“So we’re gonna put them up? Got it. I’ll take on end, then you put me on your shoulders, and I’ll reach the top.” I said.

“Sounds good to me, bro!” Scott crouched down and hopped on his shoulders. 

“Woah! It’s high up here!” I took the lights in my hand and started putting them up. I stuck them to the sides of the walls, letting Scott walk me around. Being on his shoulders was fun, honestly. 

We were making a quick time with it until we got to the hard last part. I could barely reach it, and Scott was straining to give me room to do it. 

“Bro, I can’t reach you there!” 

“I can do it, just hold on!” I got it on there and felt a rush of easiness over me as I got it on. “Okay, bring me down, Scott! Scott?”

“Bro, you’re floating! You have wings!” I looked down and he was right. I was literally floating above the ground. 

“What the hell?” Just as I realized it, I started to fall. Scott ran up and caught me in his arms. 

“Watch out bro!” He said, looking down at me. The way he was carrying me was really calming for me. 

“Wow, thank you, Scott.” He put me down on his bed and turned to me.

“What was that?” He said, looking around my body, making sure I was okay.

“That was my fae awakening. It’s happening. My body will stay the same, but I’m gonna have a lot of new stuff happening to me. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize Bro! That was super cool! Now that we have it setup, watch this!” Scott got the remote out and turned them on. It was different colors dancing along an electronic floor, creating a myriad of different feelings and lights. It was really interesting to watch, and Scott was having a blast looking at them. Our hands touched at one point, and I lied on his shoulder. It was comfortable. Really comfortable.

“Okay, let’s watch the movie!” Scott said. He got some blankets for me and another pillow and pulled out his laptop to watch the movie on. He a blanket on him that draped over me, and invited me to get closer to him and watch the movie. 

“What is it?” I asked him.

“It’s called Die Hard! It’s one of my favorite movies ever!” He pressed play on it, and the digital experience flooded the room. In all honesty, I wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, I cared more about Scott. He had put his arm around me at one point through the long movie. I cuddled up to him more, wanting to be close to him. He smelled great, and I felt amazing next to him. I slowly began to drift off to sleep. My eyes shut, and I felt a shift in Scott. 

“Is this alright, bro?” He asked my head on his chest, his arm still holding me. I pulled myself a little closer to him, his warm body making sure I was safe. 

“It’s perfect,” I mumbled, feeling his breath and heat. It was so nice. He was my best friend and I didn’t care if I cuddled with him like this. It was still amazing. It was perfect. I was safe in his arms, in his bed, in his room, in his life. And he was okay with it. 

One of his hands started to play with my hair as I felt him fall asleep, and I wasn’t too far behind. I was okay. 

This was perfect. I didn’t want to change anything.


	6. Arms Tonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Scott's midnight talk.

Scott’s POV

Fallon’s small body rested on me, I cradled it in my arms. Cuddling with my best friend like this felt right. It was getting late, so I went to turn off the movie. I didn’t want to disturb his sleep, because he looked so nice while sleeping, so I didn’t move from our position. The rain was coming down really hard, and the air around was getting colder. He pulled his body closer to mine, burying his face in my chest.

I ran my fingers through his soft, pink hair. His breathing began to match up with mine. It was pretty dark inside my room, but the way the streetlight shined in during the rain, casting streams of water on the walls of it, while Fal grasped on to my hand, holding it tightly. I wrapped my hand around his.

“S-Scott…” His muffled voice said from within my chest. It sounded sad and was breaking. I could tell that he was trying to say something to me, but I couldn’t tell what it was.

“Yeah, Fallon?” I said to my best friend. My chest then felt wet, and I got that he was crying. He’d never really cried before. Sometimes, Fal would be really sad or seem distant, and I cheered him up within minutes! I don’t know why he was crying into my chest right now, but I needed to help.

“I-I’m so sorry f-for being this way.”

My chest felt wet, there were a lot of tears. Not missing a beat, I turned him around and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Don’t apologize, bro. I may not be the smartest but I know you’re doing amazing.” Fallon’s body shook more as his quiet whimpers got louder. He was hugging me tightly, holding onto me for dear life. Tears poured out of his eyes onto my back.

“Why are you still here for me?” He managed to croak out in between gasps. I didn’t understand his question. I was still here for him because he was my best friend and I loved him with all my heart. I wasn’t gonna give up on him just because he wasn’t the most popular person. T was like having to choose between sports. I would rather play football because it’s fun over doing brain sports like my teachers tell me to do any day! Fallon is like football. I understand and get him all the time, plus it’s so much to be with him! I don’t know what he meant at all!

“What do you mean, bro? I’m here because I want to stay with you!” I said into his neck. He was still shaking on me, trying to get a grip on me. The rainy sounds from outside mixed with this late-night conversation, and it was still going pretty hard. 

“Why a-are you my friend?” His hands gripped my back tighter, desperately trying to hang onto me. It was like he was going to die if he let go of me. I put a hand on the back of his head and ran my fingers through his soft pink hair. 

“You’re perfect, bro. You’re so amazingly smart and nice to me, every one of my friends likes you, and you make my days so much fun! I love every minute when we hangout, bro. Especially when we sleepover.” I said. He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. “It’s like coach told me, take what you like and hold it near. And, I like you as my friend a lot! So I’m doing that to you!” I laughed, and he started laughing well. It cheered him up. 

He let go of me and was looking down. “Look at me. I’m pathetic. I’m crying in front of my best friend. God.” He wiped his tears. I reached out and cupped his face. 

“Fallon, bro, you’re amazing. I don’t know how to tell you other than to compare you to something else I love, football! You’re so nice to me and everyone else! You may be shy, but that’s fine because you don’t need to be super social all the time! I really enjoy hanging out with you, bro!” I said, and something inside me began to fill up with a buzzing feeling. It felt like Fallon, and the buzzy feeling wanted to be with Fallon. It wasn’t like friendship, this feeling wanted to kiss him. It wanted to be in love with him. I loved my best friend.

Fallon hugged me again, and I hugged him back again. Neither of us wanted to let go at this point, I wanted to keep him safe in my arms. It didn’t matter if I was his boyfriend or not, I just wanted to be here for him. I liked this, us sitting here like this. He was my best bro, and I know the rest of my cousins didn’t exactly know who he was, but that was fine. If he was all mine, I was okay with this. 

“Can we go to bed now? I’m really tired, Scott.” He pulled my letterman jacket closer to him and laid down on my bed. He pulled himself close to me, and I hugged him close. I was too tired right now to really think about my feelings, but they were like football. It was confusing at times, very fast, and made you feel lightheaded sometimes, but it felt good. He felt good. He was my football, and I was okay with that. Would Coach be okay with it? Can two bros love each other like this? It felt so good and natural, how could it bad? Now I was really tired and didn’t want to think about it. We’d talk in the morning, but now was time to sleep. I held him in my arms, his small body felt normal there, and it felt amazing next to mine. His neck looked so good and I wanted to kiss him. Oh my god, I wanted to kiss him! I can’t do that, he’d hate me if I didn’t ask. I’d have to wait and find out if two bros can even kiss before asking him out. But I had to ask him out, that had to happen!


	7. Two Slow Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Fallon have a rainy day in.

Fallon’s POV

I awoke resting against something comforting. They were firm yet soft at the same time and smelled comforting. There was a body near me, holding me. It was Scott’s. I knew that it was him, he smelled amazing. His body felt warm against mine. I cuddled up against him, and his warmth hugged me as well. I didn’t care if either of us were awake, it felt right. We were just friends, right? 

“Mmm...Morning, Fal…” Scott groaned, still sleepy. His tail wagged a little. The werewolf actually pulled me closer to him, making sure there was no space between us. I guess my breakdown last night really made him want to be more with me. His eyes very slightly opened, and a stupid smiled began to grow across his dumb face. I blushed at my friend, and his tail started wagging some more. Oh god. This couldn’t be happening. Scott was just my best friend, nothing more. I didn’t have any other feelings for him. 

“How’d you sleep?” Scott asked me, his voice resounding through me. It was pleasing to hear. It made me feel soft inside, and all my worries left me. Scott helped me all the time by just being there for me. His presence alone was good enough that it could bring me down from a panic attack in a matter of seconds. A part of me wanted to be with him like this, but not as friends. I didn’t want to accept it, but I think, I think I’m in love with him. He may be stupid, dumb, and not know how to do a lot, but he’s the kindest person ever. He’s selfless to a fault, and he’s, well, built as fuck. He’s really beautiful and actually cares about me. But if he only wanted to be my friend, I could suppress this feeling. It wouldn’t be the first time that I put someone else before me.

“I-I slept well!” I said, still laying on his chest. He chuckled. His laughs always sounded amazing, they filled me with so much happiness. I knew this wouldn’t last forever, but nothing does. I curled up into him, not wanting to move from this position. He played with my hair a little. “How’d you sleep?”

Scott yawned. His large hand didn’t move from my head. “I slept fine, bro!” He said. “We should get up though. It’s already 7!” I chuckled with him, getting up from the bed. I was still wearing his letterman jacket, and it smelled like him still. I cuddled closer to it, rolling off of him, as Scott got up from the bed. He stretched and got up, his shirt rising just high enough so I could see part of his bare chest. How did I not realize I’ve been in love before this? I couldn’t believe it. He smiled at me. 

I turned to him and looked Scott up and down. “So what’re we gonna be doing today?” I looked outside and saw the rain still pouring down. The gray sky’s oppressive color didn’t ruin our day though. We were determined to make it work. Even if it meant staying inside all day together. That would actually be not too bad. I guess a part of me wanted to stay with him. A, well, a big part of me wanted to stay. I really, really wanted to stay with him. 

“You know what would be awesome bro? We should watch movies and play video games all day! It’s pouring cats and dogs, which I never understood because it’s raining water right now.” He said. I smiled at him, and went to get up. We were both pretty hungry, and the smell of bacon filled up the small room. “C’mon bro!” He said, yanking me downstairs. My barefeet hit the cold tile floor as we sat down to eat breakfast that his grandmother had made.

“Scott, get your brothers down here!” She said, bonking him on the head. He got up, laughing with us, to get his cousins from upstairs.

“He’s a handful sometimes, but he’s amazing,” I said to her. She smiled at me.

“He better be amazing to you. You’re a good kid, Fallon.” She ruffled my hair. 

“He does, don’t worry. He truly has a heart of gold. He cares for me more than I do myself, I think.” 

“Y’know, if you ever need a place to stay, if your parents ever, well, you know, this house is your number 1 choice.” She commanded. 

“Yes ma’am!” I said, laughing with her. Scott came back down, followed by the Wolfpack. He sat down next to me again, we locked eyes for a little. 

“So, today is eggs and bacon, we also have sausage and some pancakes.” Merdith said to the group of teens. She put out plates and we began eating. Having a homemade breakfast like this wasn’t something I really knew. My parents had never given me that experience in life, rather choosing to ignore me as a person in general and constantly not talk to me. I’ve went a full month without saying a word to them before, just because of my feelings. This wasn’t the time to feel this way, though. It was time to enjoy my time with Scott. 

“Hey Bro, how’s the food?” The werewolf said, bacon in his mouth. 

“Close your mouth when you eat! The food is great.” 

“Heh, That’s awesome to hear bro!” He laughed. This was fine. Just us two being friends. As much as I wanted to be his lover, this was more than enough for me. He’s my best friend and that’s enough. 

Breakfast was pretty good, and after it, we both headed back upstairs. Scott pulled out some more blankets as the temperature was dropping further, the rain wasn’t letting up one bit. A warning flashed across our phones.

“Flash Flood Warning!” Scott said, a little too loud. 

“Oh no, I might not be able to get taken home today then,” I said.

Scott’s smile took over his face. “We get to hang more then, bro! You’re staying the night again!” Scott hugged me, warming me right up. He got his laptop out and gave me a couple of blankets. He put on his hoodie as I still was snuggled into his letterman jacket. I pulled a blanket over me as he started up a new movie. 

“What’s this one?” I asked.

“Die Hard 2!” Scott’s smile lit up again. I really didn’t know why he liked them, but of course, I didn’t want to ruin his smile.

“Sounds fun, let’s start it!” I said, lying onto his shoulder. He put his massive arm around me once more and I laid on him again. I should tell him about my feelings. I know he’ll hate me but I need to tell him so badly. It’s not fair to him, is it? I shouldn’t bottle up my feelings like the protagonist of this hypermasculine movie that I just do not get. I’d rather just stay with Scott as a friend but I love him and so much of me wants to be with him, but I can’t do that to our friendship. 

The day was drowning on with the sound of rain falling, and I dozed off onto Scott a little. His hands played with my hair, and a smile crept onto my face. I must’ve cuddled into him, because when I woke up, I was in his arms, his face on my neck. The digital clock’s red letters read 11:11. It was late, the day had gone by like nothing with him. The walls were covered in shadows cast by the flowing water flowing down as mirages from the sky. I was cuddling with him. This was our normal, but I wanted him to love me as a boyfriend, rather than this way. As sleep was dragging me down, Scott whispered something in my neck in his sleep. 

“Mmm...Love you...Fal…” He groggily said. 

I tried to ignore it. There’s no way he loves me. Who would, in the first place?


	8. Want To Be Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Fallon's day at school, one week before a big game.

Scott’s POV

“Scott. Hello!!?” Fallon said, trying to get my attention during lunch. Liam was sitting at the table with us, some distorted music playing from his headphones as he ignored us. 

“Oh, hi bro!” I said to my friend. It was the last week of school before break, so this game was the final one of the year if we didn’t make it to the bigger league. I needed to win this. 

“I just asked how you were doing?” Fallon was in my letterman, as today happened to be very rainy, still. His hair was paler than usual. It made him look cute, as always but I couldn’t tell him that. 

“I’m doing fine! How are you, bro?” I said, my tail wagged in response to his voice. He didn’t really talk often because he was shy, but when he did talk, I liked it! He smiled at me sheepishly and moved over to my side of the table. 

“I’m doing well, but it looks like you need some help with your homework.” Fallon pointed to my chem work as he knew what I was having trouble with. 

I grinned at him. “You got me!” He sat with me for the rest of the lunch, working on me with my homework. Liam every now and then grumbled something at us but went back to taking pictures of his food. I and Fallon finished eating and had quite a bit of time left before this lunch period was bound to end, so I packed all my stuff up. 

“How come you’re packing up?” Fallon asked me, he was testing out his new abilities it seemed, making the light come from his hands. 

“I was gonna go outside, bro!” I said, the rain from outside pattering against the glass windows. 

“It’s pouring, Scott. Let’s go to the library instead. There are couches there,” he said. Fallon got up, and he followed me into the room filled with books. The two of us sat down on the couch together, and he opened a book. It seemed to about werewolves. Wait, that was like me! I’m a werewolf! I looked over his shoulder at the book, my tail wagging faster with each page turned. Fallon smelled like flowers right now, but that only lasted for a moment.

“Hey, fuckers!” Damien said. The red demon was carrying a lit match as he walked through the library. Fallon was appalled and gasped a little. 

“Is that a-”

“Lit match that I’m gonna use to burn this place to the ground? Yeah!” He grinned. I was a little scared because I knew that the red demon’s fire was something that got out of control really fast! It could ruin the game, and Coach doesn’t like fire unless it’s the fire inside you that drives you to be amazing! 

“Bro. Put it down.” Fallon hid behind me as I said that. He didn’t really like fire, and this made him uncomfortable.

“No can do, Scotty Boy. This place and it’s dumb books have made me mad enough.” He prepared to ignite the old paper.

At the last moment, Fallon’s eyes glowed yellow, and suddenly a breeze blew it out, and the lights flickered as Damien dropped the unlit match and almost burned book. He ran out, and Fallon’s eye’s stopped glowing.

“A-Ah, shoot. Sorry, Scott.” He was dizzy. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady his small body. 

“That was awesome, bro!” I smiled at my best friend, my tail wagging like crazy. Fallon blushed.

“T-Thanks. I had no idea what came over me, but it felt like the forest, y’know?” Fallon didn’t make sense but I still nodded along as I did know. 

“Oh! Is it like when you burp and can feel what you ate beforehand?” I remembered how it felt when I’ve eaten a lot of food and then I burped, and you could almost taste what you’ve eaten!

“No, not exactly. But that is a good metaphor.” He told me, sinking into the couch as he opened his book. I couldn’t help but watch Fallon as his pretty eyes followed the book’s words. Honestly, I didn’t understand a lot of what my fae friend talked about, but I really, really liked listening to him. His voice sounded amazing, and the way he’d move his hair out of his face every now and then was really cute. Speaking of, I noticed that some hair fell over his face when he was trying to read. 

I reached for it and brushed the pale pink hair out of his sight. His hair was so soft, and he turned red when my hand touched it.

“Oh, thank y-you,” Fallon said. I removed my hand and put my head on his shoulder. 

“What’cha reading, bro?” I asked. 

“This is a book called Twilight. It’s supposedly from a different dimension. B-But it’s not about anything important!” He said, closing it. 

“That sounds cool! Also, do you know what time it is? Polly said she wanted to have a meeting about- something today.” Fallon didn’t know the Prankmasterz, and it’s not like I was supposed to tell him. 

“It’s about, um, 11:59! You’ve got 30 minutes left of lunch, so let’s go there.” Fallon gathered his stuff up, flattening out his plaid skirt. 

“Okay! She said that she’d be by the bathrooms.” We left the library, walking down all those flights of stairs, and made our way past the gym, out near the field. It was raining though, and I really didn’t want to get wet.

“Hey, stay right here,” Fallon said, closing his eyes and holding out his hands. The space in between something began to glow. He whispered something under his breath, and let go of the glowing ball. It began to expand into a shield of light that hovered over us. 

“Woah, bro, that’s so cool! It’s really pretty!” Fallon blushed at my compliment. 

“C’mon. You’re gonna be late.” We walked together through the rain. It pattered across the top of his shield, the water ran off the sides like waterfalls. I almost tripped because I was distracted by it.

“We’re here!” I said as we walked into the bathrooms. “Hey, Polly!”

“Hey, Scott!” She said back, then her expression changed when she saw Fallon. “I thought we agreed that this was a secret meeting, Scott.” 

“It is, but Fallon is my best bro. I can’t just leave him around.” I hoped she would make it okay for Fallon to stay. 

“I have no idea what’s going on. If you need me to leave, I can.” He spoke up.

“It’s fine, but he can’t say anything about us. Because we’re what?” She said. My line was next.

“We’re the Prank!” 

“Masters!”

“With a Z!” I said, finishing off our awesome catchphrase. Fallon looked a little confused. I’d never told him what the Prankmasterz were, but he was smart so I’m sure he’d figure it out! 

“Wait, you two are the people who’ve been creating pranks all over the school?” Fallon asked. I gave him a thumbs up.

“Yeah, bro! That’s us!” He looked at me with wide eyes. 

“That’s not really that surprising, but also still a little. What are you guys gonna do this time?” He said. What was going to happen?

“Today, Scott, we will be playing the best prank ever. We’ll poison everyone’s food with laxative and make them have to use the bathroom, giving us a day off school.” A mischievous yet harmless grin grew across Polly’s face. I laughed.

“What’s a laxative? Does that make you relax a lot? Fallon should take one if it does!” I said, wanting my best friend to not be so anxious as he is. I really felt bad for him, because the only thing that seemed to calm him down was when we hung out and I held him. 

“Scott, a laxative is something that, how do I put this likely?” Fallon was struggling with words. “I-It, w-well, I-I mean-” 

“It makes people shit themselves.” Polly blurted out, not wanting to waste anyone’s time. Fallon snorted.

“That doesn’t sound very nice, and won’t that smell?” I said. 

“For you two, maybe. But not for me.” She said, finger guns pointed at us. I didn’t want to do this prank. It didn’t seem very nice at all. I really didn’t want to go through with this one. 

“I’m sorry, but doesn’t that seem very good, Polly. Shouldn’t a prank be harmless?” Fallon said.I agreed with him.

“Yeah!” 

“Fine, if you two don’t want to help, don’t. Just don’t eat any food.” She said, floating through the wall away. 

“Looks like, that’s over. You ready for fifth period?” Fallon said.

“Of course, bro! I’ll meet you after school, in the parking lot! Stay warm in my jacket okay?” I gave him a tight hug, and we parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE IVE BEEN SO BUSY IM NOT LAME I SWEAR


End file.
